Latex particles obtained by emulsion polymerization can have a variety of applications, including for use as model colloids for calibration of instruments used to measure particle size, for immobilization of biomolecules (such as proteins or peptides) on the surface of the particles, for development of new types of immunoassays, and for film formation for ink-jet printing, painting, and coating applications. While latex particulates have applications in these and other fields, the ink-jet ink imaging application can be used to favorably illustrate unique advantages of the invention. Specifically, there has been great improvement in the area of water durability of ink-jet inks through incorporation of certain ink-jet compatible latex polymers. When printed as part of an ink-jet ink, a latex component of the ink can form a film on a media surface, entrapping and protecting the colorant within the hydrophobic print film.
This being said, while latex particulates can improve durability of prints, they undergo severe thermal shear conditions when printed through thermal ink-jet print heads. Moreover those polymers tend to settle out of inks over time and, therefore, often are not stable in many storage conditions. This being the case, there is a continuing need to provide latex particulates having improved stability and durability for printing on a wide variety of media types.